The Not so Ordinary Life of an Ordinary Girl
by KMarielle09
Summary: Mikan is your ordinary girl. She was just keeping a low profile so as to not to be bothered by the elite students of Alice University but everything goes wrong when she made a scene with the most popular boy in school, Natsume Hyuuga.


This would be my first fic! And I'm glad that I was able to make it! :D

**Chapter 1**

**Alice University**

**Mikan's POV**

I was walking towards the university I usually went in. The Alice University. It's really famous here that's why many rich people would pay a lot to even get through the university gates even though they didn't pass the entrance examinations. It's not a school exclusive for elite people. It's just that people usually want to graduate here because when you did, you'll surely get a good job one day.

As I continued walking I heard screams and yells of the fangirls that would always ruin my good day. Whenever they scream, it will be because something happened, or because _he is here._

Everyone gathered around the sport's car as they waited for _him_ to come out. I bet that the screams will be louder when _he_ came out. And I was having a hard time to pass through this people. I mean, they're blocking the whole way! The lobby was filled with fangirls who want to see _him_. And then, the screams get louder, maybe because he was out of the car. Just as I've predicted. I just wished this will end now.

You might've been wondering who is this person I'm talking about. Well, it's none other than Natsume Hyuuga. He's quite famous. It will be a miracle if one person would never know him. It was just like his name was written in history.

I struggled my way towards my locker. It was really hard to get here. It was like encountering a very unexpected stampede. Oh well.

I just really want to have a simple life. I've ALWAYS wanted to have a simple life. I never tried to attract other's attention. I never really wanted attention. It gives me the creeps. I'm not a loner, I'm just a simple and a mere commoner.

I haven't really described myself. I am Mikan Sakura and I'm 16 years old. There.

The screams and yells stopped when Natsume glared at fangirls were afraid so they just went and do their own business. I was kinda thankful because the scream finally stopped.

I was now in front of my locker and I opened it. I get all the stuff I needed for the day and after getting it, I locked it. I turned and was about to make my way towards the room when I bumped into someone. Great. My things fell and it scattered into the ground. I looked up and I noticed that the person I bump into was none other than Natsume Hyuuga. He was now with his best friend, Ruka Nogi. His crimson eyes met my hazel ones as it continues to stare at me. He was probably angry. I noticed that every one was actually looking at us. Great. I just made a scene. I quickly gathered all my things and stood up.

"I'm sorry." I apologized before finally getting out from the awkward situation. I thought I was already 'out' from that situation until he grabbed me and spun me around causing me to face him.

'Shit' I was now cursing myself for making a scene. I shouldn't have talked back knowing that I shouldn't mess up with the elites. After all, I'm just a commoner. I can't do anything when it comes to messing up with the elites. He walk towards me and he stared at me. So what I did is I fixed my eyes on the ground since I obviously don't want to meet his beautiful, yet somehow cold eyes. Now I feel like everyone is watching us. And I just can't help it but to feel akward. I flinched.

"What makes you think that you could bump into me just like that and walk away like an innocent girl?" He asked arrogantly.

"I'm sorry. Really. It was just an accident." I said, defending myself.

"Accident? I bet you did that on purpose probably because you want my attention." He replied.

'What? Seriously this bastard is so full of himself.' I want to say those things but knowing my status, I kept my miss goody-good attitude. After all, I want to keep a low-profile here. "N-no. It really was an accident. I'm sorry." I said innocently then I immediately walk towards my first class, completely leaving him behind. The attention is killing me! It feels awkard. And I don't want to be late just because of a simple scene that I just made. Seriously what's with the rich kids today? Thinking so highly of themselves. I already said that I was sorry. And everything was an accident, so why does he thinks that I did it on purpose. Sigh. I swear, I wouldn't want to be involved with these people. And I really have no plans in getting involved with them and I swear to myself that this would be the first and the last encounter with the rich people.

Well it can't be helped. Because for me, rich kids are always being spoonfed. They probably don't have 'hardwork' in their vocabulary. They look down at us commoners and for some reason, they treat us commoners who are scholars in this prestigious school as beggars who begged and gave up all our of our dignity just to be able to study for free. That sucks.

Anyway, have I mentioned that I am in the same class as Natsume? If not, well, now I'm telling you. I was just hoping that he would completely forget about the scene earlier.

So... How was it? This was my first so maybe this one sucks... But please... do suggest what will happen next. Maybe our ideas are compatible... Who knows? :D

Additional Author's note...

Heyyy... Look, I am so sorry that I was unable to update this story for like how many years already but I won't be throwing this story and I swear I would continue this. I changed the title to, 'coz I think that 'The Not so Ordinary Life of an Ordinary Girl' suits the story much better than 'My Real Emotion'. I did some revisions but the plot would be the same. I also changed the summary so as to make it better.

Sincerely... Kmarielle09... :D

**YOUR REVIEWS, COMMENTS, QUESTIONS, SUGGESTIONS AND RECOMMENDATIONS WILL BE APPRECIATED... So hit the button and review!**


End file.
